project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
LCT-016
Containment Procedures Site 9 is to be surrounded by Nero personnel posing as Russian border patrols, and are to be equipped with the appropriate armaments. Any individuals found within Site 9 who do not present the proper registration are to be shot one sight. Body disposal is not a primary concern of the stationed personnel, and weekly janitorial crews are to be dispatched to take away the bodies. LCT-016 is to be occupied at all times by at least 50 Nero personnel, including a minimum of 25 armed personnel (ideally DSC units). All personnel stationed at LCT-016 are to undergo a mental fortitude test every month in order to check for signs of LCT-016-F. Staff that fail the test are to be administered grade-B amnestics and escorted off site. The Site 9 perimeter guards are to each send an audio status report to the personnel stationed at LCT-016 every 2 hours, and vice versa. In the case that either side is unable to send or retrieve a status report, a KOSS-Class Alert is to be sent to the closest Nero facility. If LCT-016 is breached by hostile forces (specifically any members of LCT-016-C), any remaining members of the occupying force are to report a CULT-Class Alert to the closest Nero facility. Nero occupation of LCT-016 is to be maintained at all times. Failure to meet this goal is considered the grounds for an end-of-the-world scenario. All members of LCT-016-C are to be detained and interrogated for the purpose of finding more instances of LCT-016-C. After interrogation, the individual is to be terminated, or placed in CTS containment for testing purposes. Description LCT-016 is a 1960’s-era nuclear missile silo located on the border of Kazakhstan and Russia. Covering an area of 0.432 km, it was (according to historians and members of the Russian government) created in 1962 as the “ultimate nuclear launch site”, capable of not only firing a maximum of 20 nuclear missiles at once, but also including an automatic firing method. This automatic firing method was initially created as a means of allowing a nuclear payload to be delivered whether or not the site is active. According to officials, this feature was activated by pressing a switch that would initiate a series of body-scanning radar within the facility. As long as the site was occupied, the missiles would not fire. However, if the facility is empty for 20 minutes, the nuclear missiles will fire upon multiple targets. As of right now, there is no possible way to deactivate or disassemble LCT-016. The 20 targets are as follows: * Washington D.C., USA * Boston, MA, USA * New York City, NY, USA * London, ENG * Ottawa, CA * ██████, ██ * ████████, ██ * █████, ██ * ██████, ██ * ██████, ██ * Canberra, AU * Sydney, AU * ████████, ██ * █████, ██ * ████████, ██ * ███████, ██ * ████████, ██ * ███████, ██ * █████████████, ██ * ██████, ██ LCT-016 is split into several areas, including the Missile Silos (designate, Sector A), the Facility Headquarters (designate, Sector B), the Barracks (designate, Sector C), the Subterranean Shelter (designate, Sector D), the Subterranean Offices (designate, Sector E), and the Exterior Gate (designate, Sector F). As of current date, nearly all equipment that was initially discovered in LCT-016 has been removed, including outdated munitions, corroded fuel tanks, and broken lighting fixtures. A helicopter landing pad has been installed in the Northwest wing of the facility for easy access by Nero personnel. Individuals who spend too much time around the missiles within LCT-016 are often exposed to an cognitohazardous effect designated as LCT-016-F. Detectable through a mental screening that should be conducted every month, LCT-016-F sets in slowly, usually occurring over the span of three months. During it’s early stages, victims of LCT-016-F begin to develop a wish to inspect Sector 2 of LCT-016 in greater detail. In it’s final stages, victims of LCT-016-F will become devoted to manually launching the nuclear missiles within the site, even taking attempts to kill those that try to stop them. There is no known “cure” for LCT-016-F besides amnestic treatment. LCT-016 is regularly assaulted by an organization known to Nero as the “Cold War Cult” (designated as LCT-016-C for the purposes of this document). Members LCT-016 do not appear to be anomalous, but have an understanding on anomalous entities that is beyond that of a regular civilian. Primarily of Russian and Eastern European descent, members of LCT-016-C seek to rid LCT-016 of Nero personnel, allowing the nuclear missiles to launch. For this reason, LCT-016 are considered hostile on all accounts. Their will to bring about an end-of-the-world scenario has revolved primarily around LCT-016, for reasons unknown. Members of LCT-016 are not affected by LCT-016-F, though additional mental screening has been authorized. Addendum 1: Alerts There are two kinds of security alerts that can be reported during the containment of LCT-018; KOSS-Class alerts, and CULT-Class alerts. KOSS-Class Alert: Under the event that the Nero staff occupying either the perimeter of Site 9 or the interior of LCT-016 are missing, a KOSS-Class alert is to be reported. In response to this alert, all DSC and MTF units in the area are to be immediately relocated to LCT-016 to maintain containment. If the missing personnel were stationed at the Site 9 perimeter, staff inside LCT-016 are to arm themselves in case of attack, and to hold their position until reinforcement arrive. If the missing personnel were stationed within LCT-016, half of the staff from Site 9’s perimeter are to enter LCT-016 to prevent it from launching, and are to actively search for any remaining staff or cause of disappearance. CULT-Class Alert: Under the event that one or more members of LCT-016-C enter LCT-016, a CULT-Class alert is to be reported. In response, nearby Nero facilities are to send armed air-and-ground forces to assist in recontaining the facility. All members of staff within Site 9 are to neutralize all instances of LCT-016-C as soon as possible, and to defend Sector 2. Addendum 2: Interrogation Log Main article: Interrogation of Cold War Cult Member (1) Addendum 3: Researcher's Notes “This is it. LCT-016 is the perfect archetype to explain what Nero does. We contain anomalies that do not allow for the continued and generally peaceful existence of mankind. Imagine if anyone else knew about Site 9 and what was within. Even just these Cold War Cultists present an imminent threat to mankind. Yes, LCT-016 may not be a YX or XX, but it’s existence has given us one more thing to watch over, ensuring that it should never be activated. Throughout the past few decades, humanity has dodged every bullet they could, and with the end of the Cold War, we finally got some time to rest. Well, everyone else did. Nero. Me, you, and everyone in between was busy making sure this facility didn’t fall into the wrong hands. So please, to anyone reading this document: we must not let LCT-016 be activated. It is an unstoppable force, only to met by us; a placeholder 'immovable object'. I repeat, LCT-016 MUST NOT ACTIVATED.” Addendum 4: Operation War-Effortless Main article: Operation War-Effortless Category:LCT: 000 - 099 Category:Location-Class Entities Category:Danger Level 10 Entities Category:Security Grade Stalker Entities Category:Security Grade Young Entities Category:Containment Level Purple Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Entities with Photos